The Ultimite Shinigami
by DKzM0mA
Summary: Total remake of Ichigo and his adventures. Aizen has been killed, and the Gotei 13 need a new fifth squad captain.Read as Ichigo proves himself to be a God Child.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Rating: Pg 15

Hi, this is my very first fic so don't worry to be cruel. This is a total re-write of Ichigo and the group and their adventures. I've changed the Soul society to like our world. They still go to school, get hungry and eat food. The land is divided into 75 the world is regular humans and the rest are shinigami.

To become a shinigami, you must go threw 12 years of shinigami grade school where you primarily study Hakou spells, which are basic spells that pretty much anyone can do.

After that, you go through 5 years of the actual shinigami academy, where you learn to fight hollows, and learn Hadou spells which is the second level of demon magic. These are powerful spells, most based on ways to improve your chances of winning. After that, if you graduate you are able to join the Gotei 13. From there to rank up if you want to be captain level. They are 3 ways of becoming of a captain. First way is to simply defeat the current captain in a death match which must have at least 200 of the division's members as a witness. Second, you go under 3 tests by at least 5 of the current captains of the gotei. Lastly, if a captain has committed an extreme sin, or died in battle, you are eligible to try to become a captain, but you must recommended by at least 5 of the captains.

Even though, no matter what method you take to become captain, there is a thing that is mandatory. You must create your own Destructive Art spell (DAS). These are the highest and most powerful spells, which can only be created by a person at captain level. Currently, there are exactly 99 DAS, created by all the captains, even by the great Zaraki Kenpachi.

Ugh, sorry I blabbered forever, but I didn't want anyone getting confused, so here it is…

The Ultimate Captain

Chapter 1: Kurosaki Ichigo and the resolve…

It was another normal day at Makubusho SGS (Shinigami grade school). The sun was shining over the extremely large city of Makubusho. A boy with messy orange hair was seating in his usual seat staring out the window while his teacher was lecturing the class on a spell. Ichigo wasn't exactly a perfect student, cause of his constant daydreaming. Suddenly a ruler smacked Ichigo's desk grabbing his attention. He looked up to see his teacher staring at him, which her old grey eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! You are in the ninth year of SGS, yet you act like this is your second year! Shape up, the year is almost over," the old woman yelled.

"Gomen…" Ichigo said. The teacher walked away and continued the lesson. She was right though, there was only 2 months left in the year.

Later, class ended and Ichigo walked home with his friend Kari. She was his friend for a long time, ever since they were probably in their second year. She was a little shorter than Ichigo, but he was a tall guy anyway standing 6 feet tall. She had long blonde hair, which was tied back with a big red bow.

"So how was your day Kurosaki-kun?" she asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"Sucked. Anyways are you going anywhere for the summer?" he asked.

"Yes, I got a conference right after school is over, then I have to go visit my daddy," she answered.

Ichigo slapped his head. "Damn you Ms. Kuchiki Kari. Also, you just had to be a genius memorizing all the Hakou band/b Hadou spells out there. You've skipped ahead to the final SGS year, leaving with this crappy school," he complained.

"I'm sorry…" she said with a sad look on her face.

"Ah, don't cry. It's my fault for not being as smart as you," he said feeling a little guilty. "Anyways, you want to meet at Makubusho park tonight?" he asked.

"Umm…sure. Pick me up at seven, okay?" she instructed.

"Yes Ms. Kuchiki!" he said putting his hand over his head saluting.

Kari giggled and they went different ways.

Ichigo got home and headed upstairs but then suddenly, a middle aged man jumped out from the corner and attempted to punch Ichigo. Luckily, Ichigo was a skilled fighter, and had awesome reflexes, letting him easily dodge the punch, and hold the man in a headlock.

"What the hell is wrong with you dad! Why are you trying to kill your own son!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Because my own son is growing up, seeing how he asked his best friend out on a date! Just seeing if you're really a man now!" he answered only to receive a punch in the face.

"First of all, don't talk like I'm not here. Second of all, it's not a date! We're just frien-wait a second…How do you know about that?" he asked but then noticed the man was gone. Ichigo looked around the corner of the hallway to see the man run towards his room.

"You friggen bastard! You were following me! THAT'S IT; YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TODAY!" Ichigo threatened.

While intense fighting was occurring upstairs, two girls were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Why is Onii-chan fighting now?" the little girl with butter-scotch colored hair asked.

"Who cares…Naruto is on!" the second girl with black hair under a red cap answered.

i Later… /i

Ichigo was getting dressed for his meeting with Kari. He wore a white shirt that said 'vibe' on it, and wore a large white coat over it that said 'Ichigo' on it. He headed for the door, but the father intersected.

"Don't forget these!" he said pulling out condoms.

"WHAT THE ! I don't want those!" Ichigo yelled.

"Then use these," the man said offering red colored condoms.

"Wait, why do you have these anyways?" Ichigo asked starting to get mad.

"Enjoy your date!" the father said pushing Ichigo out the door.

"KUROSAKI ISSHIN, I WILL KILL YOU!" Ichigo yelled out.

Anyways, Ichigo soon arrived at Kari's house. He knocked on the door, and waited for someone to open it. The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman, with blue eyes that matched Kari's.

"Oh, hello Ichigo. Come in, Kari will be ready in a minute," she said.

"Thanks Hisana-san," Ichigo thanked.

Soon Kari came down, and greeted Ichigo. She was wearing a pink shirt that said 'HOTT' on it with a short black jacket on over it.

"Okay, let's go," she said softly.

"Alright," Ichigo agreed.

I At the park… /I

They walked through the park together talking about stuff. They decided to take a break and both sat on bench.

"Haha, really? He sounds desperate," she laughed out at Ichigo's comment.

"No, I'm serious! That idiot was really checking my teacher out! I just gave him a weird look," Ichigo said laughing.

Both just kept laughing, and noticed that it was getting dark. They decided to start heading home.

"So you'll be at your dad's place all summer?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, I really miss him," she commented. "I don't get to see him a lot."

Suddenly there was a weird rumbling sound. Ichigo and Kari turned around to see what could be making that racket. Suddenly a huge monster appeared and smashed Ichigo, sending him flying into a wall. Kari was terrified, seeing Ichigo unconscious on the floor.

The monster was about 20 feet tall at least. It looked like an ogre with a big white mask on. The monster then faced Kari with its tongue sticking out. "Your soul looks tasty. Let me devour you!" it yelled going in for the kill.

Just as it was about to eat her, a man in black robes appeared kicking the monster's head, injuring it. Kari was scared, and surprised to see her rescuer.

"You're a shinigami…" she shuddered. The bald man turned around to see the girl.

"Yeah I am. Hey wait a second, aren't you that little Kuchiki kid?" the bald man asked.

"Yes I am. Oh my gosh, you are Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat of the 11th division!" she yelled out.

"That's me!" he said with a proud tone.

Suddenly the hollow appeared again and quickly punched Ikkaku right through a brick wall. Kari was amazed by the monster's speed. "Wait, if it could get a 3rd seat off guard…it must be a…

Before she could finish, the hollow grabbed her and was bringing her closer to its mouth. Ichigo slowly got up, unable to move his arms. His head was bleeding and left arm felt like it snapped in two.

"Kari! No!" he yelled. He was helpless. He couldn't do anything but watch. Ichigo tried to move, but he legs were unable.

"i I Have to save her! I have to/i" he thought to himself.

"Ichigo…" a voice called out.

Ichigo was confused. It seemed as if time had stopped. Nothing was moving, except himself.

"Ichigo, do you want to save her?" the voice asked.

"Of course!" he answered looking around for who was talking.

"I can give you the power you need to save her…" the voice explained. Suddenly a katana appeared in front of Ichigo, stuck in the ground.

"Take hold of the blade, and pull it out of the ground. If you do you will gain the strength needed to defeat the hollow. If you don't, she will die," the voice explained.

"I will!" Ichigo declared. Before grabbing the hilt the voice yelled out…

"Wait! There are consequences to grabbing hold of the blade. If you do, you will gain power yes, but more monsters will start seeking you soul. Are you sure that you are going to do this?" the voice asked.

"Pfft, of course I will. I will take care of myself, but right now Kari is in trouble. I will save her!" he yelled out grabbing the hilt.

Suddenly time started up again, and just as the hollow was about to devour Kari, there was a huge explosion where Ichigo was. Both the hollow and Kari turned their heads to what caused the massive blast.

The smoke cleared, and revealed Ichigo. He was wearing the same robes the other shinigami was wearing. He also had a long blade over his shoulder. It looked like a normal katana, but it was almost as long as he was.

"Hey you bastard! Come pick a fight with me!" Ichigo yelled.

The hollow then dropped Kari and ran towards Ichigo. The tried an arm swipe, but Ichigo jumped up and hacked its arm off. It then tried to stomp on him, but Ichigo easily cut its leg off before it even came down. The monster then fell on his bottom, and Ichigo jumped high in the air.

"Feel my wrath for hurting my friend!" he yelled as he came down. His blade was then covered in silver light. He came down and stabbed the blade right in the center of its mask. The monster then turned to dust.

Ichigo then walked up to Kari and put his hand out wanting to help her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kari just stared at Ichigo.

"Hey you bums, you forgot about me!" Ikkaku yelled out angrily.


	2. Chapter 2: The ropes of a shinigami

Well, here's the second chapter, so keep reviewing!

Chapter 2: Control

It was the next day after the whole incident with the hollow. Ichigo was confused. Who was that voice he heard, and how did that voice give the power he needed to defeat the hollow? It all seemed to strange to Ichigo, but he was sure it was even more strange to Kari.

"Oi! Ichigo, you're going to be late!" his father yelled. Quickly Ichigo ran downstairs with his usual school uniform and bag and headed for school. On the way, he saw Kari walking. He caught of with her.

"Hey…" Ichigo greeted.

"Oh, hi…" she responded.

The tension was thick. So thick, that you could cut it with a knife. There was a huge silent gap between the two.

_Does she think I'm a freak?_ Ichigo asked himself.

"Umm Kurosaki-kun?" she started.

"Yeah?"

Kari then put her arms around Ichigo, hugging him. Ichigo was caught off guard by this, and tried looking for the right words.

"Thank you for saving me," she slowly said. "I thought I was going die!"

"Ah, don't thank me! Of course I would save you," Ichigo said. "We're friends, and I'm not going to just sit there bleeding to death, while my friend's about to get devoured!

"But how did you transform into a shinigami?" Kari asked. "You defeated a class B hollow! That's a very powerful hollow, yet you're not even in the academy yet," she explained.

"I don't know. Someone gave the power…what's a class B hollow?" Ichigo asked with a dumb look on his face.

Kari just slapped her head in disbelief. "You don't know what a class B hollow is?" she asked in a demonly voice. She then grabbed Ichigo's hand and started dragging him off.

"Oi, where are you taking me?" Ichigo asked getting scared.

"My house! Time to educate the new shinigami!" she yelled.

"Huh? Don't we have school?" he asked.

"Forget that! Let's go!" she said.

_At Kari's house… _

She dragged Ichigo up to her room, and threw him on the bed. She then walked into her closet.

"_What the hell is she doing in there? And why are we alone in the house, in her bedroom? WAIT! Could it be that she's repaying me for saving her? Are we going to have s…"_ Ichigo was interrupted with the closet door opening.

Ichigo turned his head to see Kari in a outfit that made her look like a teacher. She then pulled out a huge chalkboard on wheels that was in her closet.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked kind of disappointed.

"I'm going to teach you the ropes of being a shinigami. Being the daughter of the famous 6th division captain Kuchiki Byakuya, I know a lot about being one," she said.

"Uh huh…" Ichigo murmured.

"Don't act like you're 14 years old," Kari said.

"What?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE AGE DIVISIONS? ARE YOU THAT DUMB?" Kari yelled.

"No, wait I do but-

"We'll start from the beginning!"

"No wait! I-

"SShhh, no talking during lessons. Anyways here are the age groups. Babies are considered in these ages. A baby is from the age from new born to 25years old. A _child_ is considered through the ages from 26 to 65. A _teenager_ is in the age group from 66-100. An _adult_ is in the ages of 101-155, and an _elder_ is in the ages of 156-195. Anyone with the age of 196+ are very rare, and are lucky to live that long. They say that the average person, captain or not, can only live for 185 years, 200 max. But the 1st division captain, Lord Yamamoto is about 250 years old. He has aged to the impossible, yet he is still the most powerful captain in the Gotei 13," Kari finally finished.

She looked over too see Ichigo asleep. She calmly walked into her closet once more, and came out and smashed Ichigo's head with a mallet.

Ichigo woke up and noticed he had a huge bump on his head. "Huh?" he said.

"Now Ichigo, how old are we?" Kari asked.

"Are you treating me like a kid! We're freaking 97! But are you freaking making fun of me!" Ichigo yelled. "I aint a kid, and you better not treat me like one!"

"Of course not…" she said patting Ichigo's head.

_Later…_

"So, the sword we use is called a zanpakto…and it is created from our own spirit energy…?" Ichigo asked himself while walking home. He had been at her house for about 6 hours straight learning the ropes of being a shinigami.

"Ugh, my head hurts…I wasn't supposed to be a shinigami for another 10 years. Now I suddenly aquire the power from some dude who I haven't even seen. My life is seriously fucked up," Ichigo complained.

Ichigo then heard a rumbling. It was a similar rumbling to the rumbling that occurred at the park. Ichigo knew another one was coming. It was another hollow.

Upon a roof of a nearby building stood four people, hidden in the darkness.

"A hollow is coming…" a man said.

"Should we help that little guy out?" asked a smaller person said in a cute voice.

"That's the same guy right Ikkaku?" A huge man asked in a gruffy voice.

"Yeah that's him. He beat a hollow that knocked me out," Ikkaku, a shinigami from before answered.

"That kid seems way to young to be a shinigami, judging by his reiatsu. How did he beat a hollow that knocked you out?" a man with feathers coming out of his right eye asked.

"He's right. That guy has absolutely almost no reiatsu at all. Much too low, even for a weak shinigami," the large man said once more.

"Well, that's him. Hey look, the hollow is here," Ikkaku stated.

Ichigo jumped to side as a hollow appeared from the ground. It was a large centipede, with a white mask, just like the hollow from before.

"Okay, how do I become a shinigami now…?" Ichigo asked him.

The hollow came in for an attack, but Ichigo jumped out of the way. It tried lashing Ichigo with it's tail, but Ichigo jumped right over it. Ichigo was getting worried. Without his zanpakto, he can't kill it. But then Ichigo then remembered something that Kari had taught him that day.

_Flashback_

"One important thing about being a shinigami, is concentration and focus. To ultimately use your powers to their full potential, you need to concentrate on your power," she said.

_End of flashback_

"Concentrate…" Ichigo said softly, while closing his eyes. He stood there totally blocking out every other distraction.

"What's he doing?" Ikkaku asked himself.

"Can't you feel it?" the large man asked. "Hid reiatsu is rising like mad," he said.

A large and strong wind picked up. Ichigo's body began to glow in a white aura. Suddenly the glowing and wind stopped, but then a there was a massive explosion.

The smoke cleared to reveal Ichigo, in his shinigami robes, with his long blade over his shoulder.

"Come and get you ugly freak," Ichigo said, releasing heavy wind.

"This isn't normal wind. This is reiatsu, just not visible. Last time he showed off reiatsu that I was able to see and feel. Reiatsu wind is just something you can feel, but supposed to weaker than visible reiatsu. But this is higher than the spiritual pressure he released last time," Ikkaku commented.

"Reiatsu is only visible when a lot is released, but this is pretty high power. It is even higher than yours Ikkaku," the large man commented.

"Yeah, you're right. It's slightly higher than even mine," Ikkaku agreed.

Ichigo jumped high and cut off one of the hollow's hundred legs. The hollow just let out a roar, then went in for the attack. Ichigo jumped on top if its head, and ran on its large body, maintaining perfect balance, not falling.

"He's toying with it. He could've killed it when he jumped on its head, but he wants it tortured," the large man said with a scary smile on his face. "I like his style,"

Ichigo, still running on the beast's body, jumped right before the hollow ate him, making it chomp on its own body. Ichigo then landed on the ground then pointed his blade towards the monster. Blue power engulfed the blade, and suddenly, it blasted out a huge blast at the hollow.

The hollow was utterly destroyed, and Ichigo turned back to his regular clothes. He thought he sensed something else, but the saw nothing, so he headed home.

"That blast was crazy!" Ikkaku yelled out.

At the sight of that blast, the large man's grin got bigger, and more maniacal and thought "_It wasn't_ _just crazy…It was at a high level. Almost captain level… _


	3. Chapter 3: Menos Grande

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach blah blah

And thanks for the reviews, and don't worry about this being a IchigxRuk thing, but I will have a pool if you want Inoue or Rukia, tell me in your reviews.

Chapter 3: The Menos Grande

Ichigo was once again sitting in his normal seat at his school. His head was once again wandering out the window. He watched as a bird flying around in circles. It was a strange bird, with every inch of it except its eyes, totally pitch black. Ichigo doesn't remember ever seeing a bird like it before.

One top of school, on the roof stood the three figures hidden in the dark from before. All of them watched the bird fly around.

"Taichou, it's…" Ikkaku started.

"Yeah I know…it's coming…" the big man said.

"Should I inform Lord Yamamoto?" the female like man asked.

"No, this will be a test," he said.

"Ken-chan! I'm bored!" the little pink haired girl yelled.

"Oi Yachiru, shut up!" the man yelled.

Ichigo was walking home after school with Kari once again.

"So anything happen yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah, I ran into another hollow but I took care of it. Oh yeah, thanks for giving those lessons," Ichigo said without looking right at Kari.

"If you didn't give me tips, I probably wouldn't be here right now…" Ichigo continued.

"It was no problem, I was glad to help," Kari said.

"Yo Ichigo!" a voice yelled from behind. Ichigo turned around to see one of his classmates running towards them.

"Oi, Keito, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Dude, seriously wacked out news! You know the 5th division captain right?" Keito asked.

"Yeah, 5th division captain, Aizen Sousuke. Why?" Ichigo asked.

"He's dead!" Keito yelled shoving a newspaper in Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo started reading the article out loud.

"At 5:36 am, 5th division captain Aizen Sousuke was found pinned onto the Great Hall Wall with a zanpakto through his chest. It has just been confirmed that Aizen-taichou was officially dead at 2:51 pm by 4th division captain Unohana Retsu. The murderer is unknown, but a new fifth captain will be elected with a tournament," Ichigo said.

"A tournament? What do they mean?" Kari asked.

Ichigo continued to read out loud. "Each captain of the Gotei 13 will pick a candidate who will enter a tournament and fight to the top. The winner will then be put through a series of intense obstacles, which are called the _trials_. If the shinigami gets past the trials, he/she will become the next 5th division captain," Ichigo finally finished.

"Sounds intense," Kari stated.

"Yeah, it's crazy," Ichigo agreed.

Keito left the two, and both continued to walk home.

"Next couple of days are going to be crazy…" Kari said.

"Yeah, there is going to be a lot of fuss about this," Ichigo said.

Ichigo then turned his head with a strange look on his face. He was staring out into the distance, which Kari soon noticed.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Kari asked.

"A hollow…it's coming this way," Ichigo said.

"Stand back Kari," Ichigo said transforming into his shinigami robes.

Suddenly a huge buffalo like hollow appeared behind them. The large beast had the body of a buffalo, but had 6 long tentacles on its back, with a long tail with a blade on it.

Kari was scared, but Ichigo stood in front of her, with no fear in his eyes. The hollow shot one of its tentacles towards him, but Ichigo hacked it off. The hollow moaned in pain, but was ready for more. It started to charge towards him.

Ichigo then ran towards it, with his blade pointing at it. Both collided, and Ichigo was sent skidding back with no blade in his hands. The hollow hollered in pain, because Ichigo had stabbed his blade right in the forehead of the beast.

The beast yelled even more before it dissipated. Ichigo picked up his sword, but then his eyes widened. Ichigo looked around, but couldn't anything wrong.

"Is it another hollow Ichigo?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, but this one is different. It feels like a lot more hollows, just in one place," Ichigo explained.

"What do you mean"- Suddenly there was a massive earthquake appeared out of nowhere.

"Taicho, that bird really was a demon bird," Ikkaku said.

"Yep, signaling that _it_ is coming," the large man said looking out into the distance where Ichigo was staring.

Ichigo was still staring, and started to sweat. Kari noticed this and started to worry. If Ichigo was starting to sweat, then this thing must be huge.

Suddenly the air got extremely heavy. Kari had to go to her knees due to her having hard time breathing. Ichigo was hit as well, but was not hit as hard as Kari due to the power difference. Ichigo was still panting a bit, but was still okay. But his eyes widened as what he saw in the sky.

The sky was cracking, and giant fingers were popping out. Giant hand pulled on the sky, as if it were a curtain and revealed itself. It was huge, and had a humongous white mask, so Ichigo could tell it was a hollow, but its size is what throws it off.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's the Menos Grande," a gruff voice said behind answered behind him.

Ichigo turned around to see a large man, with spiky black hair, and an eye patch over his right eye.

"Who are you…?" Ichigo asked intimidated a little by the man's huge size.

"I'll tell you if you can beat that," he answered pointing to the menos.

"Are you crazy! How the hell can I beat something that massive!" Ichigo yelled.

"You have no choice. Your friend there is paralyzed by the reiatsu, so if you can't beat it…she will die," he said.

The large monster then sent out a tiny blast from is left eye. A the large crimson blast headed straight for Ichigo and Kari. Ichigo pointed his blade at the blast, and applied pressure and sent out a blue spirit blast. Both blasts met, and evened each other out, and smoke was everywhere.

"It can't see us through the smoke so I'll take this to my advantage!" Ichigo said, pointing his blade at the beast and yelled out.

But to Ichigo's surprise, nothing happened.

"Wha…why didn't it fire off?" Ichigo asked baffled.

"Pathetic…you can't even focus your spirit power. You think you can launch spirit attack just by tightening your grip and yelling? Oh, and the menos sees you now," the man said.

Ichigo turned around, to see the menos launch another blast twice the size of the last attack. Ichigo was able to launch a blast, but it was pathetic compared to the menos's attack, and the attack hit the ground, causing an explosion.

Ichigo got back up. Blood was dripping down his head and his body was feeling heavy. Ichigo then turned his head to find Kari on the ground. She was bleeding much more than Ichigo, and her pulse was slowing down. If she isn't given medical attention quickly, she was going to die. It was just as the huge man said. Ichigo then turned around to find the man just standing in the same place, as if nothing happened. Not even his shinigami robes were dirty.

"Please you got to help my friend!" Ichigo begged the large man.

"Fine. Oi Ikkaku!" he yelled out.

The bald guy from before then jumped down at his captain's orders.

"You and Yachiru take this girl to the nearest infirmary," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Ikkaku said picking her up and running away.

"Now get back to fighting that!" he said yelling this time.

Ichigo turned around to see the menos charging up a huge crimson sphere in front of its mouth.

"That's what we shinigami call a _Cero. _If that attack hits the ground, everything in a one kilometer radius will be destroyed. Isn't your house right the corner?" the large man asked.

"Ichigo's eyes widened. His house was right around the corner. But how would he have known that, and just who is this huge guy? But Ichigo had no time for questions. The menos was getting ready to fire.

"This is it…" Ichigo said, with his eyes hidden in his orange eyes.

The large man was interested in what he was going to say.

"All my life, my father has been protecting me, even though they were stupid methods. Stupid or not…he was there," Ichigo said tightening his grip on the hilt.

The menos was nearly completed charging its attack.

"Kari even protected me. If it wasn't for her, I would have been killed yesterday," he spoke.

The menos's eyes turned red signaling it was about to fire.

"A lot more people protected me, and I'm not going to let them die!" Ichigo yelled pointing his blade at the beast.

The menos then launched the gigantic attack at Ichigo. Suddenly Ichigo was outlined with a blue light.

"_His power…it's tripled in force…but he's just standing there," _the large man thought to himself.

Ichigo stared at the attack with no fear. He then yelled out, and a huge gust picked up.

"All this reiatsu…" the large man said astonished.

Ichigo was holding the attack off. But the Cero was still a little stronger; Ichigo was able to keep it from hitting the ground.

"He's doing well, but…he is doomed. He has great power, but can not last much longer," the large man said.

"_I'm not going to let them down. I refuse to lose to this piece of shit! Whoever gave the power of a shinigami in the first place…if you can hear me…please, I beg of you, if possible give me the strength I need to defeat this thing," _Ichigo thought to himself.

"_I will…"_ a voice said.

The large man started walking away, but then his eyes widened. He spun around to see Ichigo engulfed in a huge mass a blue light.

"This visible reiatsu…he is much more powerful then before. It is like he is a totally different person now…" the man said.

He noticed that Ichigo's spirit blast was starting to overpower the menos's Cero.

"Take this for trying to kill my friends and family!" Ichigo yelled out at the top of his lungs.

His reiatsu got even higher and Ichigo blasted a massive spirit attack that combined with the Cero striking the Menos. The blast went up almost cutting it in half.

Ichigo was exhausted. He stabbed his blade into the ground, and leaned on it, trying to stand up.

"Damn, I couldn't kill it…" Ichigo said.

Suddenly a yellow light appeared in front of the menos. The light disappeared to reveal the same large man from before.

The man unsheathed his blade, which was quickly engulfed in yellow reiatsu. He went high up, and dove down stabbing the monster's forehead. He jumped up again, then slashed while coming down, leaving a yellow streak.

The monster's cries in pain became more ear retching. The monster then started dissipating. Soon the monster totally dissipated.

Ichigo was amazed by the man's strength. The man came down, and walked up to Ichigo and looked down at him.

"If you were that powerful…why didn't you kill it in the first place?" Ichigo asked, falling on his knees. "And who are you…really?"

Suddenly a white coat materialized on top pf his black shinigami outfit. It was a long white coat that goes down his shins and is ripped up at the bottom.

"My name is Zaraki Kenpachi…"

Ok there you go! Please R&R!


End file.
